With My Apologies
by vampyremiyu
Summary: After a long day of detective work, Loki comes home to an unexpected surprise. Trouble is, he's late. Now the surprise is ruined! How can he possibly apologize? Story takes place during the manga and may contain spoilers. Loki/Spica fluff.


WITH MY APOLOGIES  
A Mythical Detective Loki Ragnarok Ficlet

Written by Miyu, Vampire Princess

AUTHOR'S NOTES: A short story derived from re-watching the anime and re-reading the manga. This story takes place during the manga and may contain characters not in the anime (mainly Spica). A Standard Disclaimer appears at the end of the piece.

--

"Leaving early today, Loki-sama?"

From the doorway, Loki turned towards the voice. Yamino stood in the hallway, apron on and oven mitt in hand. Behind him, Spica was busily sweeping the floor. Ecchan floated above Yamino's head before perching there. Loki smiled at them all.

"I have a few appointments to keep today."

Yamino smiled and nodded. "Don't forget to call us if you need anything."

"Good luck, Loki-sama," the little spirit on Yamino's head spoke.

"Ano..."

Loki turned again as Spica had stopped sweeping the floor. Her cheeks were tinted a light shade of pink, standing out against the blue of her hair. Her eyes stared at the floor as she clasped her hands in front of her. For a moment, Loki was worried Odin had taken control of her again.

"Is something wrong, Spica?"

She took a deep breath and shook her head. "Will you be home in time for dinner?"

Loki blinked. "I don't see why not," he replied. "Do you have something special planned?"

"No, no," she answered, shaking her head again.

"We just needed to know if we should expect you for dinner," Yamino added.

"Oh." Loki nodded, smiling again. "Yes, I'll be home for dinner tonight."

"We'll see you then," Yamino said with a small bow. "Have a good day."

"Have a good day," Ecchan echoed.

"Bye-bye, daddy," Fenrir said, yawning as he finally joined everyone else. "What's for breakfast?"

Loki waved as he turned once more and walked out of the house. Closing the door behind him, he gave the home one last glance before walking away. As he stood on the sidewalk, he adjusted his jacket and bow.

"Time for business."

His first stop was the home of an elderly woman who believed she was haunted. After a few moments of research, Loki determined that the woman's deceased husband was merely trying to communicate with her. There was a hidden stash of money he had saved just for her. With it, she wouldn't have to sell their belongings, or the house.

His next stop was to speak with a potential customer. This one was worried about belongings that had been stolen a few weeks ago. Small items such as rings and porcelain trinkets. In no time, Loki discovered that her belongings hadn't been stolen. They were still in the house as a matter of fact. All of hem being horded by a small rodent wanting to build a beautiful nest for its mate and young. The woman hugged Loki to her large bosom, happy to have her things back.

And Loki happily relocated the rodents to a newer, safer home.

As lunchtime approached, he walked into a small cafИ. The smell caught his attention first, followed by the sound of his name.

"Loki-kun!"

"Ah! Reiya."

The young girl giggled as his stomach growled loudly. As soon as Loki sat across from her at the table, a waiter came up to take their orders. As he walked away to place their order and get their drinks, Reiya smiled at Loki.

"Did you have a busy morning?"

Loki nodded. It was nice to actually sit with a friend and chat. He spoke with her about this morning's cases, how everyone at the agency was faring, and the nice weather outside. He did his best to avoid any topics that might upset the young woman, as then he would have a serious problem on his hands.

A serious Freya problem that is.

Not that he was afraid of the Norse goddess. It was just that they'd parted on bad terms not even a week ago. He'd been avoiding her ever since. He really didn't want to have that argument again with her in public. Fighting in front of Mayura and Narugami was bad enough.

"Oh! The soup is delicious!"

And he really did enjoy Reiya's company.

After eating they did some window shopping and strolled through the market. They bought snacks and chatted some more. Before Loki realized he was late for an appointment, a nearby clock struck the hour of four.

"I need to make an appointment," he said.

"I'll stop by later this week with those cakes I promised," Reiya replied.

Loki waved. "See you then."

Two more minor cases and a run in with the Norns, and Loki was finally able to head home. It was nearly nine in the evening as he stepped through the front door. He sighed, removing his shoes before entering the house.

"What a day..."

Then an interesting smell caught his attention.

He sniffed the air, following the smell into the nearby dining room. In the room, the dining room table had been set up with several candles and an array of foods. As he approached, he recognized the smell as one of his favorite dishes: vegetable donburi. Accompanying it on the table was a tray of sushi crepes and a bowl of red been soup. With mochi.

The food didn't look as appetizing as Yamino's regular cooking, though they smelled delicious enough to rouse his stomach. Overcome with hunger, Loki was about to sit at the table when a thought occurred to him.

'I'll be home for dinner tonight.'

"Spica..."

A quick search of the house found Spica in his sitting room, quietly sleeping on the couch. She was still dressed in the clothes he had seen her in that morning. He sighed again, forcing a small smile to appear on his face.

"I'm sorry, Spica," he said, kneeling beside her. He gently moved a stray piece of hair from her face. Should he wake her? There was enough food for two people on the table downstairs. Had she been the one to cook dinner? For him?

He felt a little tug on his heart.

Leaning over, he touched his lips lightly to her forehead before standing. "I'll make it up to you."

But how?

--

Spica blinked sleepily as she awoke. It didn't seem peculiar that she was in her room and no longer on the couch. It didn't seem peculiar that she was in her pajamas and not her work clothes.

What did seem peculiar was Loki standing at her bedside.

And he was holding a tray.

"Good morning! I brought you a surprise." As Spica tilted her head in curiosity, Loki sat the tray across her lap. "I had Yamino prepare a special breakfast. And brought to you, with my deepest apologies."

She glanced at the tray. It was indeed a special breakfast. But not because Yamino had made her favorite pancakes. Not because the steaming tea had been one of her favorite imports. And not because the floral bouquet contained her two favorite flowers, freshly picked.

"Thank you."

It was special because Loki had brought it to her.

"I'm sorry," he told her. "I got so caught up in my work yesterday that..." Words failed him at the moment. He scratched the back of his head with one hand as he laughed half-heartedly. "You prepared a special dinner last night, and I messed it up."

She smiled at him in reassurance. "Would you like some breakfast, then?"

He blinked. "I brought it for you."

She smiled again, cutting a corner of the pancakes and sticking them with her fork. Then she held up the offering to Loki. "I'll share."

He smiled then, a genuine, uninhibited smile. He didn't do that often. Spica treasured it more than the food he'd brought her. He accepted her offer, eating the serving of pancakes.

"These are good," he said.

"Yes."

"How about we go shopping later?"

"Don't you have a case?"

Loki shrugged. "Nothing that can't wait."

She blushed lightly as she asked, "Can Yamino and Fenrir come, too?"

"Of course," Loki replied, taking another proffered bite of pancake. "We'll make it a family event."

"I'd like that."

Without words, they continued to share the breakfast as three set of eyes watched them happily from the doorway.

--FIN--

DISCLAIMER:  
Mythical Detective Loki Ragnarok is the property of Sakura Kinoshita, MAG Garden Corporation, A.D.V. Inc. and other affiliated publishers and production houses. Me no own. The characters here are used without permission.


End file.
